El regreso (swan quee, parte 1)
by ReginaMills-EmmaSwan
Summary: Emma regresa a Storybrooke, y muchas dudas empiezan a rondar por su cabeza...


El regreso (swan queen) (parte 1)

Serie: Once upon a time. Personajes: Regina Mills/Emma Swan (SWAN QUEEN)

Luego de que Henry intentara detener a Regina y Rumple para que no bloquearan la entrada de Emma y Snow de nuevo a Storybrooke, al ver que ellos no tienen intenciones de ceder ante sus súplicas, corre hacia el pozo. Regina lo detiene entre sus brazos.

-Henry, lo único que quiero es protegerte. No tienes idea de lo que es capaz mi madre… quiere destruir todo lo que amo, y eso implica hacerte daño a ti- dice Regina con una voz muy sentida, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de solo recordar su pasado junto a su madre.

-Pero no podemos dejar que ellas se quede allí. Si realmente me quieres, deja que vuelvan. Sé que ellas volverán- habla Henry desesperado. La sola idea de no ver nunca más a su madre lo destroza.

-Si realmente has cambiado, demuéstralo y dejalas volver- dice Henry con un tono de súplica.

-Dijiste que cambiarías….- mira a Regina y ella lo mira muy fijo a los ojos, sabiendo que, además de que frenando esto su madre puede llegar a Storybrooke, la persona que ha arruinado su felicidad, también volverá…

Rumple niega con su cabeza, no está para nada de acuerdo. Regina mira a Henry, y sabe que no puede hacerle esto porque implicaría perderlo para siempre.

-Gold, frena todo…- dice con una voz poco audible Regina, como insegura.

-Estás dispuesta a enfrentarte las consecuencias?- le dice Gold con una mirada desafiante. Ella asiente con su cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Henry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gold termina con el hechizo, y unos momentos después comienza a salir una nube violeta del pozo. Los tres se acercan, pero Regina aparta a Henry con su brazo, ya que puede ser Cora la que esté intentando pasar. Al ver que la nube comienza a ser más y más grande, se ven obligados a alejarse de ahí, hasta que de un momento a otro, comienza a desaparecer, y Emma junto a Snow, Aurora y Mulan caen al suelo. Se quedan un momento paradas, hasta que la nube desaparece y pueden ver a Henry. Emma corre hacia él y lo abraza fuerte mientras lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Sabía que regresarían, estaba seguro de que no me dejarías solo de nuevo…- Regina siente un dolor en su pecho al escuchar a Henry. Como si todos sus intentos por acercarse a él, estuvieran disminuyendo ante la simple presencia de Emma.

-Así es niño! No nos volveremos a separar de ahora en adelante!- exclama Emma, muy emocionada de verlo, y luego levanta la vista observando a Regina junto a Rumple en el lugar.

Luego Snow se acerca a abrazarlo también, y Regina va hacia donde están ellos.

-Qué ha sucedido con Cora? Estábamos intentando bloquear el paso para que no llegara a Storybrooke- dice Regina, con un tono muy serio, sonando hasta como ofendida de verlas de nuevo aquí.

-No sabemos que pasó con ella! Pudimos robar las cenizas del armario que ella tenía para pasar hasta aquí, pero desde entonces no supimos ni de ella ni de Hook- habla Emma, y luego vuelve a abrazar a Henry y besar su frente. Luce muy aliviada y despreocupada.

-Hook? Qué estaba haciendo Hook ahí?- Regina les habla muy intrigada y extrañada al oir sobre el. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera estar vivo.

-Hook estaba del lado de tu madre, nos mintió para poder ayudarla… así que, estamos contentas de que ellos no estén aquí…- Exclama Snow mirando a Regina, y ésta le devuelve la mirada como muy curiosa.

-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es volver a bloquear esto…- dice Rumple al ver que ya están en casa.

Todos asienten, Cora les ha hecho mal a todos, y sería una masacre si llegara a Storybrooke. Rumple vuelve a lanzar el hechizo junto con Regina. Se quedan mirando por un momento el pozo, del cual sale como electricidad. Snow muy pensativa…

-Charming! Tengo que hacer que Charming despierte! -dice en un tono como ansioso y desesperado.

-El te está esperando!- exclama Henry, feliz de que todo esté volviendo a la normalidad.

Regina se acerca a Henry y lo mira los ojos posando su mano en su mentón.

-Supongo que querrás ir con ellas… ya sabes donde encontrarme- dice Regina en un tono triste. Henry asiente con su cabeza y corre hacia Mary Margaret y Emma. Emma mira a Regina, se da cuenta de la tristeza que hay en sus ojos, y de que ha ayudado para que todo esto funcionara, pensando que quizás si esté realmente arrepentida por todo el daño que ha hecho.

-Tu querido príncipe se encuentra en mi despacho… así que, síganme- dice Rumple mirándolas.

Se van todos menos Regina hacia el despacho de Rumple. Al llegar, Mary Margaret corre hacia donde está Charming. Lo mira por unos segundos, hasta que lo besa sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. El abre sus ojos lentamente y sonríe.

-Sabía que me encontrarías Snow…- exclama Charming, que vuelve a besarla. Luego se incorpora y Emma se acerca para abrazarlo.

Todos salen del lugar muy contentos, aunque Aurora y Mulan están bastante confundidas, este mundo es muy diferente. Emma camina junto a Henry abrazándolo, y Mary Margaret de la misma manera junto a Charming, como si fueran una familia perfecta.

-Necesito una ducha… nunca pasé tanto tiempo sin una…- dice Emma revoleando sus ojos, mientras todos ríen.

Al otro día, Emma se despierta antes que todos. Mira por la ventana del cuarto y observa el reloj del pueblo. Ve el auto de Regina estacionado, y por su cabeza pasa algo que antes no se había detenido a pensar. ¿Qué pasó aquella noche cuando el sombrero no funcionaba, y cuando ella tocó a Regina de repente todo se puso en marcha? ¿Será que esta mujer realmente está cambiando para bien? Muchas dudas pasan por su cabeza, se siente confundida, como si todo ese odio que sentía por Regina hace un tiempo hubiera desaparecido.

Todo el pueblo organiza una fiesta para el regreso de Snow y Emma. Todos ríen y la pasan muy bien. Excepto Henry. Está sentado en una mesa solo, mirando hacia la nada. Emma lo nota y se acerca a él, agachándose un poco, posando su mano sobre tu pierna.

-Hey niño, qué haces aquí solo? Acaso no estás contento con la fiesta?- le dice Emma sonriendo.

-No es eso, pero mi madre… ayer la noté muy enojada. Tengo miedo de que quiera hacerles algo malo- mira a Emma y luego baja su mirada al suelo.

-No te preocupes, no nos hará daño. Ella al único que quiere es a ti, y ya ves, te ayudó…- le vuelve a sonreir y palmea su espalda. –Estarías más tranquilo si yo hablara con ella?-

Henry asiente con su cabeza. –Pero ten cuidado… ella ha recuperado sus poderes. Me prometió que no los volvería a usar, pero no estoy seguro de creerle- le dice a Emma muy dudoso.

Emma asiente con su cabeza, quiere ver a Regina, no sabe bien porqué. Tal vez pueda aclarar todas sus dudas si lo hace. Cree que no ha terminado de conocerla, y quizás ahora sea el momento.

Unas horas después, termina la fiesta. La gente se queda recogiendo todo, mientras Emma, Snow, Aurora, Mulan, Charming y Henry, están juntos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Son las 9 de la noche. Emma recuerda que dijo que hablaría con Regina, pero no quiere que sus padres lo sepan. Mira a Henry muy cómplice y se acerca a hablarle al oído.

-Iré a hacer eso de lo que hablamos hace un rato, sí? Todo irá bien…-le guiña un ojo y cuando todos están bastante distraídos, va a buscar su auto, que está exactamente donde lo había dejado. Conduce a casa de Regina. Toca timbre, se siente muy nerviosa, aunque no sabe bien porqué.

Regina abre la puerta, y la mira levantando sus cejas, no entiende que puede querer ella ahí.

-Miss Swan, en qué puedo ayudarla? No creo que necesite nada ahora en su perfecta vida…- dice Regina con bastante recelo.

-Vine a hablar de Henry…- Emma juega con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, bastante nerviosa –El está asustado… y es por ti. Puedo pasar?-

Regina le abre paso a Emma y luego cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

-Sígame… - la dirige hacia la biblioteca, haciendo que Emma recuerde la noche en la que se conocieron. En la que creía que había hecho lo mejor sin dudas en entregar a Henry a una persona como ella. Sin saber el vuelvo que daría su vida desde ese día en adelante. Regina sirve un licor de manzanas para ambas como aquella vez y se sientan.

-Muy bien Miss Swan, la escucho…- dice Regina con un tono serio.

-Está bien… Henry tiene miedo de que tu, ya sabes… quieras hacernos daño a mi y a mi… - Emma ladea un poco su cabeza -A mi y a Mary Margaret...-

Regina sonríe falsamente mientras bebe de su trago.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Tengo otras prioridades en este momento..- intenta hablar relajada. Su orgullo le impide decir que ya no tiene nada por lo que pelear con ella, porque hacerle daño a ella, implicaría hacerle daño a Henry.

Emma asiente con su cabeza. La mirada de Regina es diferente, sus ojos brillan, pero no es de felicidad, es tristeza, como si le estuviera arrebatando lo único que le queda. Pasa por su cabeza el momento en el que Snow le contó que destruyó su felicidad, que el que sería su marido murió por culpa de ella.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No tiene mucho que ver con este tema…- le dice Emma, en un tono algo tímido. Sabe que no debe ser fácil para Regina hablar sobre esto. Ella asiente con su cabeza, sin tener idea de lo que puede llegar a preguntarle.

-Es cierto que Mary Margaret, bueno, mi madre…- Hace una pausa, es difícil aun decirle madre a la que consideraba una amiga –Es cierto que por su culpa murió tu prometido?-

Regina cambia su cara, no entiende porqué Emma quiere saber sobre esto.

-Deberías saberlo… está escrito en el libro de Henry. Pero sí, fue por su culpa. Por su culpa Daniel ya no está…- lo dice en un tono triste, mostrando una persona totalmente distinta a la que Emma conoce.

-Lo siento entonces… pero, ya sabes, ahora tienes oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo- dice Emma intentando animarla.

-No está en mis planes. Ahora solo quiero a mi hijo conmigo. Pero él te prefiere a ti…- caen unas lágrimas de su rostro. No le gusta mostrarse débil, pero hablar de Henry y Daniel hace que se quiebre de esa menta.

Emma suspira al escuchar esto. La hace sentir mal ver a Regina de esa forma. Sabe que Henry la prefiere a ella, y por primera vez tiene la necesidad de querer compartirlo con ella.

-Regina… Henry te quiere. Y si tu cambias, él te querrá aun más. Pero estoy muy segura de que si te quiere..- la mira a los ojos. Se quedan un momento mirándose. Cada una sabe que sienten el mismo amor por su hijo.

-Supongo que sí…- Regina sonríe un poco y seca sus lágrimas.

-Una cosa más…- dice Emma mirando a Regina –Yo tengo, o puedo hacer magia? Lo digo por aquel día con el sombrero. Ya sabes… toqué tu brazo y funcionó!- mira a Regina y sonríe un poco.

Regina se queda mirándola, pasan muchas ideas por su cabeza. No se había detenido antes a pensar en lo sucedido, aunque si tenía bien claro que el sombrero funcionó por Emma.

-Y bien? No lo sabes? Porque yo no tengo idea…- Emma la mira levantando sus cejas, muy intrigada de saber el porqué.

-No lo sé… no hay un motivo exacto que pueda darte. Dos personas, como tu y yo haciendo magia juntas… no lo sé..- se queda callada por unos segundos mirando el suelo y pasa una idea por su cabeza. La única alternativa por la que puede haber funcionado el sombrero –Amor, amor es la magia más poderosa…- lo dice en voz baja, Emma puede oírlo de todas formas, y siente una extraña sensación mientras la mira a los ojos, como si la mujer que tiene en frente, fuera otra totalmente diferente a la que le hizo la vida imposible durante varios meses…

Continuará….


End file.
